custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Alycia Helliwell
'Alycia Helliwell '''is a major recurring character in the ''Jared & Friends ''franchise. She is best/close friends with Adri, Naomi, and most of all, Jared. Physical Appearance Alycia is a beautiful teenaged girl with the classic light skin, long shining blonde hair, and bright teal-blue eyes. She is also somewhere around Jared and Adri's height and a winning smile that can bring joy to even the gloomiest of moods. She likes to wear typical clothing, as she likes to be fashionable, like crop tops and ripped jeans. She also has pierced ears. She has also shown to have a wide variety of fashionable outfits of different styles, from crop tops, to t-shirts, to even flannels. She wears quite a variety of casual and civilian outfits in the comic series, showcasing her personality. Personality/Role on the Show Alycia's personality can be described as bubbly, flirtatious, romantic, intelligent, a little snarky, helpful, wise, smart, friendly, kind, honest, beautiful, somewhat naive, good-natured, sweet, sometimes snarky, optimistic, fashionable, wild, sassy, feisty, altruistic, outspoken, energetic, compassionate, jumpy, yet sometimes a little shy but still quirky. She is shown to be very compassionate as whenever Jared has a problem, she can come to comfort him and give him what he needs to hear and she's also very honest, which means she is also very trustworthy. It is said she does things like vape and drink, but she is also very determined and fun to be around. She also appears to be quite flirtatious, particularly with Jared, calling him by her pet name 'J Bae' or by just 'J'. Her trustworthiness, honesty, and pure heart are what makes her a friend for all seasons. However, she does have her flaws and weaknesses. Alycia can sometimes be stubborn, which can lead her to be a little too realistic and jump to conclusions, and can be snarky when she's annoyed, which can clash with Jared and Barney's imaginative and carefree personalities. This is definitely shown in some situations with imagination, but count on Imagination Veterans Jared and Barney always help her keep an open mind. Role on the show Alycia, along with her friends, Adri and Naomi become awesome new additions to the Imagination Posse and are really useful in their adventures. Their relationship with Jared and the rest of the team is fairly good, if not, great, as they always interact like a real friend group and accept each other for who they are. Alycia and the girls do vape, smoke, and drink from time to time, but they still work hard in school and are very smart, as whenever there's something unusual in the air, count on Alycia and her girls to figure it out in a second, with the help of the rest of the team. She and her girls are total party animals and are always look for something fun to do and are very ambitious and serve somewhat as a foil to Jared's sense of morality. Another foil they have with Jared is the tendency to be a drama queen, like in one episode when they get locked in the lair with Jared, she, Adri, and Naomi were having a fight but with some encouragement from Jared, they reconcile their friendship. This shows how much Jared is willing to help and they have to try to what's right even when it's not easy Character Info Likes * Her friends and family * Parties * Music (mainly rap) * Vaping (on a regular occasional basis) * Driniking * Smoking (on an occasional basis) * Adri * Naomi * Emma * Carina * Jared * Flirting * Helping out * Having fun * Singing * Dancing * Technology * Adventures * Travelling *Bright Colors *Jared's art *Wisecracking *Solving Mysteries *Stories *Social Media *Fashion * Dislikes * Seeing her friends sad * Seeing Jared unhappy * Boredom * Too much work * Feeling sad *No technology *Being annoyed * Love Interests * Jared Robinson (best friend/numerous flirtations) * Ian Gregg (boyfriend) Best Friends/Allies * Naomi * Carina * Emma * Adri * Jared Robinson * Barney the Dinosaur * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Motherboard *Any other protagonist Enemies * Wicked the Witch * Harley Quinn * Cheryl Blossom * The Hacker * Buzz and Delete * Any other antagonist Trivia/Notes * She is sometimes voiced by Olivia Hack in her animated form *She is similar to Ashima from the ''Thomas & Friends franchise *There are actual hints of mutual trust (obviously) and even attraction between her and Jared, apart from their flirting. This includes Jared's shy blushing and wide dreamy smile when mentioning her or her being mentioned to him, and on Jared's side, it is also supported by other hints, like having a picture of her in the back of his locker, in his diary, and his scrapbook, and even the Lair gives off different hints. In fact, Jared states she smells as nice as she acts. The most notable hint (on both sides) is the 2018 Valentines Day special. As for Alycia's side, she has some hints of her own of attraction and she always likes Jared's company and his sunny attitude and his 3-dimensional character development and personality, being the boy who does what's right (or at least tries to), sees the world in a different light, seeing the details in things and people, and how much he cares and how emotional he is. **This is only supported by the running gag of calling Alycia Jared's girlfriend, when Jared promptly denies she's not in one episode, which becomes true in later episodes as it's revealed she's dating Ian *Jared sometimes calls her Star as a nickname, because of the fact that she's always dazzling and shining like a star and a reference to her Power-Up * Category:J&F Characters Category:Jared's Friends Category:Jared & Friends Category:Love Interests